


Hair

by eyeofthebull



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cold, F/F, Hair, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofthebull/pseuds/eyeofthebull
Summary: First 100 word challenge





	Hair

The blustery Alchera wind was like needles on her skin, but Liara was desperate, clinging to memories and broken dreams, now her obsession. Searching the jagged remains of the once-awesome ship, a gust blew the snow from a black trunk with an N7 decal. Liara blinked, believing her eyes deceived her. 

She trudged over, and fell to her knees unclasping the locks. Folded on top, was the familiar black hoodie that Shepard wore in her down time—their time. An auburn strand danced in the breeze, when she moved to intercept fate, Alchera carried away the last of her lover.


End file.
